


Gotham Gossip

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [21]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Black Bat - Freeform, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Gen, Red Hood - Freeform, Red Robin, Robin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: The latest updates from Gotham Gossip





	Gotham Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: News story

Breaking: Red Hood Shot by Crime Kingpin Penguin.

Red Hood, Batman protégé and vigilante was shot today by one of the Penguin's trick umbrellas. Red Hood uttered phrases this reporter is not allowed to repeat on the radio.

Onto our glamour news, Dick Grayson is back and town, ladies and gentlemen, so start looking your best, because our brightest boy is back.

Bruce Wayne came out of the hospital today after his broken rib. When asked how he got it, he said it came from playing polo. Watch out, gentlemen, your games are getting dangerous.

Back on the Bat scene, Black Bat was seen at the Martha Wayne Orphanage visiting the children. Robin was also there, showing the children his sword.

Batgirl was seen at the Starbucks at West and 74th getting the new Double Mocha Frappuccino.

And Red Robin was seen, yes, at the local Red Robin on Franklin and 35th, getting take out.

And that's your daily news report. I'm Vicki Vale, and this has been Gotham Gossip.


End file.
